The Ghost 'Coon
by Forever Young
Summary: [Fox and the Hound] Takes place after my story Greenhorn Hunters. A possibly familiar sounding rumored tale of an uncatchable game animal catches the attention of Chipi and her friends. What will this turn of events lead too? and is there any truth to it?
1. The Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fox and the Hound, nor do I own Where the Red Fern Grows, all I own are my characters of Chipi, Hedge, Fledge, Midnight, Scuff and Binx.

A/N: Ok, the times for this may be a bit off, you know given an animals life span and exactly how early 1900's is the Fox and the Hound taking place? and that in relation to when Where the Red Ferm Grows takes place in the 1930's, but I'm going to go with the idea I had. It's just screaming to be let loose! So in case this explination doesn't tell you so, the "Ghost 'Coon" idea comes from Where the Red Fern Grows.

Chapter 1

Chipi concentrated as she edged farther out, listening. Nothing. The young, innocent and curious puppy of before had grown into a full grown and fit Spaniel with a pretty good reputation to boot. Although Spaniels were primarily bird hunting dogs as their specialty, Chipi was able to keep up with the other hunting dogs of the area, as she proved in the competitions Andy signed them up for now and then. Chipi had tracked down her fair share of game animals for her master (once she made sure they weren't the cousins of anyone she knew or anything).

One would think it impossible yet Chipi had been able to help her master track down game on hunts and keep up good relations with her forest animal friends, Midnight the raccoon, Binx the still adventurous fox, and yes even Scuff the badger. Well, "good relations" was an understatement as far as Binx was concerned. The fox would often stop by the cabin Andy had built next door to Amos' cabin to check up on what Chipi had been doing recently.

As far as Scuff went, good relations was a good way to describe it. The badger still never gave Chipi the warm friendly treatment whenever she was around, but he had stopped proclaiming that she would be their doom and tried to the best of his ability to be courteous enough to hold back any of his opinions on hunting dogs whenever she was around.

Andy turned back to look at Chipi and shook his head at her alert, listening stance. The two were making their way through the woods to head into town. "Chipi" Andy said, bringing his dog's attention to him, "Come on girl" Andy said with a smile, "Don't worry about listening for anything, we're just going on into town". Chipi came out of her alert state and trotted over to her master at his casual hand waving to signal it was a loose atmosphere.

As the two of them entered town, Chipi glanced around curiously. She'd been into town before, sure, many times in fact, but the busy activity of people milling about the different shops and stores never ceased to interest her. She may not have been a curious puppy anymore, but she was still curious. "Alright" Andy said, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket while making his way over towards the general store, "For some odd reason Mr. Amos is too busy setting and cleaning fish to go into town so I have to pick up his supplies".

The youth grinned down at Chipi, "I'm an experienced hunter now and yet I'm still his errand boy" he said with a smirk, "Well come on, best get to it". Chipi trotted along after her master as they made their way over towards the general store and, as Andy went on inside, Chipi sat and made herself comfortable on the front porch since the store owner had a thing about customers dragging their dogs in behind them into the store.

As Chipi glanced over, she noticed Old Butch, the dog who's tales were of legendary fame to Chief, lying on the porch of the store adjacent to the general store (A/N: see Ch5 if Greenhorn Hunters if interested). Chipi smiled, "Hello there, Mr. Butch" she greeted. Old Butch slowly opened one eye to see who it was that had addressed him.

"Oh, why it's young Miss Chipi" he said, "and how would you be doing this fine morning little lady?". Chipi smiled, "Just fine sir, and you". Old Butch let out a light huff, "My bones ache" he answered truthfully. Chipi smiled, "Well I hope that gets better".

Just then, the two dogs' conversation was cut short as a man walked by leading his two hunting dogs. The two dogs appeared to be in a heated discussion. "I tell ya it's all gibberish! It has to be! A 'coon that no one can catch! Come on!". The dog's companion pushed his face close to the other dogs, "Do you doubt that I am a good hunting dog!" he asked. "Well of course not!" his friend replied. "and do you think a 'coon would have just "gotten away" from me!".

The other dog sighed, "Well, no...not really". His companion nodded, "If it was a fair fight on a level plain, I'd have caught that 'Coon! There is no explanation but that that critter aint no real animal a'tall! It's a Ghost 'Coon I tell ya, just as they say! Why else would every dog that goes after it be left in the dark, including me!". The rest of the conversation was cut off as the two dogs continued on past.

"Ghost 'Coon?" Chipi said in interest and confusion. Butch nodded, "Yes sirree, the Ghost 'Coon that no dog can catch. I personally think it's only gonna last so long, no critter can out run us top notch hunting dogs forever". As the old dog turned and caught Chipi's confused look, he looked confused himself. "Why surely you've heard the tale!" he asked. Chipi shook her head, "No sir, this is the first I've heard of it".

Old Butch looked shocked, "Why tan my hide and call me a Critter! Well then allow me to enlighten you little lady. The Ghost 'Coon is this 'coon what's been making a name for itself by giving hunters and dogs alike the slip. Ya see, now the way most 'coon hunts go ya chase the critter a bit and then they scamper themselves on up a tree and it's only a matter a keeping' 'em there till your master comes along an' deals with 'em".

Chipi nodded, "Sure, I know the drill, I've done it enough times myself". Old Butch nodded, "As have I, in my day, but now the word that's floatin' around is that there's this one particular 'coon what doesn't play by the rules. He scampers on up a tree and disappears!". Chipi smiled politely, yet tilted her head in contemplation as she thought this over. A raccoon that just disappeared?

Old Butch caught the look on the young female Spaniel's face, "I know, I know, I thought the exact same thing the first time I heard it, but just last week my grandson convince me to come along on one of these little 'coon hunting expeditions him and his master were going on since he knew they would be passing through where the Ghost 'Coon was. Well, I followed along pretty well and was at least able to eventually catch up even after my grandson darted off after the critter, and it's a good thing I did!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Butch continued, "This 'coon flew up the tree and there we were at the bottom of it keeping him at bay for the hunter. I turned for not more than one second, just to see how close my grandson's master was to where we were, and when I turned back that 'coon weren't no where in that tree! I even asked my grandson if he'd seen anything, since he hadn't even taken his eyes off the tree, and he said it's like it had disappeared right before his eyes!".

Old Butch shook his head, "Now you know me, I aint one to swallow anything without having proved it through for myself and by golly I tell ya everything you hear is true! There's a real live Ghost 'Coon out there!".

At this last testament from Old Butch, Chipi looked thoughtful. She didn't think the old dog was lying or trying to fool anyone, he seemed to really believe and have seen what he saw. Yet there was still just something about this whole issue that just didn't sit right. Could a raccoon really just disappear from a tree like that?

"Now I don't know about these speculations some of these young 'uns are coming up with about it being an unnatural 'coon" Old Butch continued, "but I wouldn't just knock it. After all, it don't seem likely a normal 'coon could slip past so many well trained hunting dogs like that". Chipi smirked to herself, "I got friends who would think it possible" she said to herself.

Just then Andy returned from inside the general store and Chipi stood up to follow her master home. "Well, thank you for the enlightening tale Mr. Butch" Chipi said to the old dog as she left. Old Butch nodded, "My pleasure miss, and I only hope that you don't run into that dastardly 'coon. Be a shame for that villain ta lower your dignity and pride like he's done so many other fine dogs". Chipi smiled and nodded once more in farewell before following after Andy as the two made their way back home. 


	2. More Talking of the Legend

Chapter 2 

After making their way back from the general store, Andy and Chipi stopped by Amos' cabin so the teen could drop off the stuff he had picked up for the old hunter. Andy left Chipi next to the barrels where Copper and Chief were both laying. Well, Copper was up, Chief was the one laying down. Given he was getting on in years, Chief was no longer as active as he had been and seemed to prefer to just lay around even more so than usual, although he would never miss a chance to get up and hunt. His livelihood depended on staying useful in that area.

Content that Chipi could amuse herself around Copper and Chief, as the dog had always seemed to be able to do since she was a puppy, Andy continued on his way to the back of the cabin where Amos was cleaning his fish. The old hunter looked up as Andy came around to where he was. "Ah, well, thanks plenty boy!" he said, standing up to take the sack Andy carried. The teen just nodded, "My pleasure, Mr. Amos" he said.

Amos walked over to a table and set the sack down. When he turned around, he found Andy still standing there, giving him a strange look. "What?" the old hunter asked, shrugging. "Mr. Amos" Andy began, "Why do you need two pounds of canned catfish meat from the general store when you're cleaning fish that you caught just today?". Amos shrugged, casually this time, "Oh well, you can never be sure what your luck'll be like next time" he said, "and in the event that I'm not so lucky with a catch next go around, I want to be prepared".

Andy still didn't look like he got it.

* * *

Meanwhile, over where she was next to Chief and Copper, Chipi repeated to her two mentors the tale that Old Butch had told her that day. When she first started out, Copper got a look on his face the moment he was told where this information had come from, but a look from Cheif silenced anything he had been about to say. The two dogs merely listened patiently as Chipi related what Old Butch had said was his experience with the Ghost 'Coon. Once she had finished, Copper shook his head. 

"I've heard of this specific legend of the "Ghost 'coon" as they call it, before" he admitted, "Though I'm not sure...".

"Aw, there you go again, sonny!" Chief piped in, "Doubting everything you hear!". Copper looked surprised at Chief's outburst, "Why, I would think you would be against a tale that tells of a raccoon escaping hunting dogs so many times" Copper said, "you actually believe it! It's a bit...demeaning to the hunting profession". The younger dog then shrugged, "I mean, personally my pride's not damaged in the least if it is true that a raccoon escaped the gun a few times, good for it I almost say".

Chief raised his head to study the younger hound before him, "You might want to watch your sympathies and where they lie" he said. Copper bit his lip slightly, perhaps he had said too much. Chipi sent him a sympathetic and somewhat co-conspirator type look, after all she knew what it was to hide a secret about knowing a few forest animals and not feeling to let down to find out about a game animal who go lucky.

Chipi may have been forced to tell Chief about her fox friend, Binx back when they were kids and Chipi had to bit Chief's leg in order to get him to stop chasing the fox cub before he hurt him, but the subject had sort of dropped from the two since then. Chipi never felt she was lying, Chief had just never asked since then about her progress in dropping the ties with her forest friends, and Chipi didn't volunteer the information.

"Anyway" Chief continued, answering Copper's inquiry about how he could feel good about finding out about a raccoon that evaded hunters, "I never said I felt it a good thing that this dastardly 'coon feels the need to disgrace us fine hunting dogs by disappearing and making it look like we were tracking nothing, but I guarantee you it'll only last so long before one of us will give that 'coon his comeuppance".

* * *

With the matter of the fish out of the way, for the most part, Andy merely made himself comfortable to help Amos finish cleaning the fish he had caught and just chat while doing so. It was almost ironic the topic which came up. "So, Mr. Amos" Andy said, cutting away a part of the outer scales of the fish he held, "Today while I was in the general store, I heard some hunters complaining that the "Ghost 'Coon" had escaped them again". 

Amos chuckled, "Yep, I've heard that tale, a right entertaining one it is too!". Andy smiled, "Ya think there's any truth to it?" he asked. The old hunter paused in his cleaning and glanced up thoughtfully. "I don't know" he said slowly, "It seems a bit too...out there, ya know, with the spirit stuff and all" he waved his hands to indicate his point, "I mean, a critter's a critter. Aint no 'Coon spirit floatin' about making trouble for hunters".

Andy laughed at Amos' words. "Well, I don't know if that's what they mean by "Ghost 'Coon" Mr. Amos" he said, "It seems ta be more of a...explanation like title for how it disappears **like **a 'coon. I don't know if anyone actually thinks it is one". Amos scoffed slightly before moving back to his work, "You'd be surprised some of the stuff people believe" he said.

"You've heard them imply it's a real ghost?" Andy asked. Amos nodded, "Or near enough to it" he said, "Some use the term devil". Andy laughed, "Now that's going a bit far don't you think?" he asked, "I mean, what, do they think this raccoon's only out to torment hunters!". He had meant to be kidding, but Amos only turned to the teen with a serious look and nodded, "Yup".

The boy just stared for a few more seconds, then he shook his head as a smirk came to his face. "Well, I still say if there is a 'coon that's inspirin' this tale, it's just going up a tree yall haven't found or something" he said. "I don't know" Amos replied, "It's comin' from hunters what I've known scoure every tree around the area with all methods they can short of cuttin' 'em all down, and some have even done that to a few!".

"I'm sorry for their trouble" Andy commented, shaking his head. "Well, no need ta feel bad for them too long" Amos said, "Someday, some hunter's gonna give the 'coon what's comin' to it!". Andy nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Gee, if it didn't have trouble before, now it's got the whole world after it in vengeance!" he sighed.

A/N: Alight, I think every hunter and dog we know (as well as some we didn't!) have had a chance to comment on their thoughts on the Ghost 'Coon. Coming next, what do the forest animals, or more specifically Chipi's friends, think about this rumor?


	3. A View from the Forest

Chapter 3

It was later that night, and Chipi prepared to settle down in her dog house outside Andy's cabin. The teen had just left after making sure she was settled with food, water and a warm enough blanket pile to stand the night. Chipi shook her head as her master went inside his cabin; for a simple country dog she was getting spoiled, but as long as Chief never found out then no trouble (or ramblings) would come of it.

Just as she was about to get comfy, a rustling of the bushes brought her attention over to the farther side of the fence. Soon Binx's head popped out. Chipi smiled, "I should have known..." she began, yet then found out that the visitors didn't stop there as Midnight and even Scuff came into view behind the fox. Chipi looked amused, yet also surprised. "Well, if you were planning on being conspicuous..." she began.

"Oh no" Binx reassured as he and the others came out, "We knew the whole "sneaking in angle" was sort of blown once the company reached two. But thankfully we still got here without being spotted". Chipi nodded, "Well, that's good".

"Those...mentors of yours aren't gonna come rip us up are they?" Scuff asked, glancing around as the group came into the yard. Chipi sighed slightly, "No, Scuff, you're fine. They live over there, remember?". The badger just shrugged. "So, what'ja been up too recently?" Binx asked interestedly. Chipi glanced over at him, "You mean since the last time you asked me, yesterday, what was going on?" she asked amused. Binx grinned, "Yeah".

Chipi sighed slightly as she looked down a bit, "Actaully I guess you could say today was quite...interesting. I just wonder if I should...". Midnight peered forward interestedly, "Oh please, tell us!" he said. Chipi looked hesitant once more, then sighed; "Oh alright! I guess I can, we've been telling each other stuff since childhood. It's just...this is...awkward".

"No, awkward was when Binx tried to force you to go into detail about a hunting expedition" Midnight replied, "Good thing you didn't. Say, why did you want her to go into details again, Binx?" he asked, turning to the fox. Binx smiled hesitantly, "Oh, well, it had to do with a bet I got into with some other of the foxes in the forest. They said I couldn't drag up hard evidence that a hunting dog ever hunted with anything but brutal viciousness and I just knew Chipi was fair about it whenever she had to do what she had to, so I figured...".

Simultaniously Midnight and Scuff just shook their heads and Chipi's amused smile just held. "Anyway" the racoon continued, choosing to bypass any commenting opportunity on Binx's actions, "This can't be as awkward as that, what is it?". Chipi just looked at all three of her friends for a bit and then glanced to each side a bit, "Well...have any of you ever heard of...the Ghost 'Coon?". The reaction she got of hurried explanations immediately following this question answered Chipi's question for her before a word was even spoken.

"Are you kidding!" Binx said, "That raccoon is like a living legend!".

"Yep, that there is one fine animal, bringing them hunting groups down a peg!" Scuff said, for once unfocused on curbing anything he said.

"Everyone, esspecially within my family's, encouraged by his success stories...uh, no offense" Midnight said, giving his addition. Chipi shook her head in reassurance, "No, no, it's fine" she said, "This raccoon was just sort of the talk about town today".

"Say, what do the hunting dogs think of these tales?" Binx asked, "I've always sort of wondered how it was perceived on your end". Chipi shrugged, "Well, there are those who don't believe a word of it; and as for the others, if they do believe it, they just say that it can only last so long and pretty soon someone will catch him". A general chuckle went through all three of forest animals. Chipi raised an eyebrow amused.

Binx smiled as he continued to try and stop his chuckling, "Oh don't get us wrong, Chipi" he said, "We don't mean to be offending you but...well".

"The idea that other hunting dogs think that the catching of this legendary raccoon is just a matter of time, it's well...comical" Midnight said. "Yeah" Scuff said, "What do they think it's impossible that a forest animal could be smarter than them all! Please! The whole situation's not as unlikely as their high views may think! Why I'd almost say!...". Binx cut in the interrupt the badger, "Uh, that'll be enough, Scuff" he said. Binx had a sinking suspicion that if Scuff finished his sentence he might regret it (and if he didn't, Binx himself as well as Midnight and Chipi probably would).

"So, not saying it that harshly" Chipi said, "I take it what you're all saying is that you sort of cheer this raccoon on in his foiling of our attempts?" she asked with a smile, "and celebrate every incident?". The others all shifted uncomfortably. "Well...no..." Binx began, "We wouldn't say...".

"That's not quite..." Midnight tried, "I mean...what we mean is...well..." he broke off.

Chipi laughed, "Relax guys, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's ok. In your situation, I'd think the same; and I don't exactly want to see this Ghost 'Coon cut down brutally either, though...".

"You'd chase him if given the chance, wouldn't you?" Midnight asked knowingly, not accusing though. Chipi glanced down, "Well. I...I don't know...The whole situation does intrigue me, but I'm not sure...". Binx smiled, "Well if there was any hunting dog what I thought could do it, I think you'd be it" he said, "and if he had to be caught I think you'd be the best candidate since you'd treat him more fairly than some others might, except of course for Mr. Copper" he added.

Chipi smiled, ever since a little after finding out about Binx and Chipi's "play dates" both Tod and Copper had let both of the youngsters in on their own secret of how they knew each other. So, given that it was Tod who was telling young Binx all about Copper, Chipi figured the fox had probably grown up viewing Copper in much the same "larger than life great" way she had.

Midnight nodded along with Binx's point of Chipi being fair if she did catch the Ghost 'Coon, "Yeah, 'course he'll never be caught so...we'll never know, but I agree, if someone had to". Chipi smiled, "Thanks Midnight".

"Alright, I say we've pushed our luck enough!" Scuff put in, "We best beat it before one of Chipi's mentors does come over here and kill us". Midnight and Binx relucantly agreed. "Well" Binx concluded with a grin, "if you ever do catch the Ghost 'Coon let us be the first to hear the breaking news, aye?".

Chipi smirked, yet before she could answer to say how unlikely that was, Binx had given another of his famous grins and bolted off. Chipi just shook her head and turned to go back to sleep. 


	4. Preparing for the Trip

Chapter 4

The next morning, although it was still a little before dawn, Chipi was awakened by what sounded like a quick rustling through the grass. Perking her ears to the sound and shaking the sleep off as she woke up, the young spaniel glanced about the yard to try and discover what the sound could have been. Her answer came quickly. In the short amount of time it had taken for her to awake fully, Amos Slade had run all the way across the yard and bounded up the steps of Andy's cabin to pound hurriedly on the door even before he came to a complete stop.

Chipi walked out of her dog house and tilted her head in interest as she watched the elderly hunter continue to beat upon the door as if the world were coming to an end. This didn't continue for too much longer before Amos was halted in his poundings by the door finally opening. It cracked open a bit, just enough to peer through and then the door opened fully to reveal a bewildered Andy, looking about as confused as his dog, and still with a fresh case of bed hair. The young man just stared at where Amos Slade stood on his porch.

Anticipating this response, Amos quickly explained, "I'm sorry to have waked ya so early boy" he said, "but it was urgent that I rush down here as quick as I could!". Andy still looked bewildered, "Good grief Mr. Amos! Whatever is it! Is your house on fire! Is it the dogs!". Amos quickly waved his hands to stop the young man in mid sentence, "Oh no boy, it's nothing like that. Everything's fine". Andy breathed a sigh of relief. "I just couldn't leave you out of this" Amos continued, "Chance of a life time and all".

"Chance of a life time?" Andy asked, none of the old hunter's words making sense, although that could be due to the early hour. "W-What is?" he asked. Amos looked about as excited as Andy had ever seen him. "Boy some of the finest hunters who it's been my pleasure to have hunted with throughout my life have all gotten together and we're gonna have ourselves a real expedition as them book learned folks 'ed say" Amos said, "An entire hunting trip devoted to tracking down the Ghost 'Coon!".

It took a while for the meaning of what Amos was saying to hit Andy, but once it did the young man didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or groan in frustration. "They're both over at my place right now!" Amos continued, "a' ready to leave, and I told 'em I weren't goin no where without giving one of the best young hunters I knowed the chance and great opportunity to come along!". Amos turned and noticed Chipi. The old hunter smiled as he walked down the porch and over to pet the spaniel, "Why just look at your fine young pup here, up and lookin' about as bright eyed as ever. Why she looks like she's just hankerin' ta get out there and find that Ghost 'Coon, and she's only waiting on you to make up your mind and decide to come with us".

Andy sighed and put his face into his hands as Amos turned down to Chipi once more. "We've got two experienced 'coon hounds in our little group who also want at that 'coon" Amos told the young spaniel, "so I wouldn't get my hopes up to high, but maybe you can show 'em a thing or two". Chipi barked happily up at the old hunter, although she had no idea what he was going on and on about. Yet from the looks of things she pretty much guess that Copper and Cheif's master was trying to pull her own master into another hunting trip.

Andy sighed once more, "Alright, alright" he said, "I know your friends aren't going to give me this chance again so I'll take it when it comes, even if it is at the crack of dawn". Amos laughed, "That's the spirit boy, born hunter you are, that's what I always said". Andy just smiled a bit, "or a complete push over" he replied before turning to go back into his cabin and collect up his stuff.

He came back out after a bit and then, motioning for Chipi to follow, Andy followed Amos back over to his yard which was packed with one extra truck besides Amos' as well as a various assortment of dogs. As Amos led Andy over to where his two friends, Charlie and Jeff, stood to introduce the young man to them, Chipi made her way over to where Copper and Chief were in the yard and chatting with the other dogs, two 'coon Hounds and three English Fox Hounds, all of whom looked about the same age as Chipi herself.

Cooper smiled as he turned and noticed his young previous trainee. "Oh hey Chipi" he said, "Meet the guys, their masters are our master's hunting buddies". The five hounds nodded politely to Chipi in greeting. "Nice ta meet ya miss" one of the 'coon hounds said, "I'm Tracker and this is my brother Ridge". The other 'coon hound, Ridge, nodded at his introduction, "Nice ta meet ya". Chipi nodded, "Hello".

As Chipi turned her attention to the three English Fox Hounds, the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader, gave a bow sort of nod. "A pleasure miss" he said in an English accent, "My name is Exavier and these are my comrades, Jip and Ben". The other two English fox hounds gave the same sort of bow type nod. "Pleased to meet all of you" Chipi said. She didn't give much thought to why one of Amos' country hunting buddies would own English Fox Hounds, but Andy had already bet her to that question.

"So Charlie, you don't seem English" Andy said. The hunter laughed and nodded, "No, no, I'm about as English as that gum tree on my property back home" he said, "but I go some four cousins or something' on my mom's side what apparently came from an English background and they sent me that pair over there as a gift a few years ago" he explained, pointing over to where his three fox hounds were. "Well, they're very nice" Andy said. Charlie nodded, "Well they should be, my cousins assure me they're purebred". The other hunter, Jeff, smiled, "Well ya know Tracker and Ridge are purebred too, long proud line of 'coon hounds and I don't need no papers ta tell me that, they came straight from my Uncle Tom's hound's litter".

"Well" Amos said to Charlie and Jeff, hoping to end their discussion and get on to getting off on their trip. "If we're all ready, how about we get started". Charlie and Jeff nodded, "You betcha!" they both said. "You can ride with me, boy" Amos told Andy. The young man nodded, "Alright, thanks Mr. Amos" he said. He stepped out and whistled to Chipi. The young spaniel turned her attention from talking with the other dogs and trotted over at her master's call.

Charlie and Jeff' dogs made their way over to the other truck and up into the bed. "I say, I'm still not quite use to all the bouncing around these vehicles produce" Ben said. Ridge smiled, "You'll get use to it" he said. Over in Amo's truck, Chief narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked at some of the occupants of the truck across from them. "Care to share your thoughts?" Copper asked with a smirk, since he had a hunch what his old friend was thinking.

Chief snapped out of his thoughts to look at Copper and then turned back to look at the truck, "I just hope them high and mighty English Hounds keep their distance" he grumbled, "Can be an awfully annoying group if ya give 'em space enough". With that, Cheif laid his head down and said no more.

Chipi laughed, "Aw Mr. Chief, they don't see so bad to me" she said. Chief just grumbled again, "Sure hope that master a there's didn't bring any of those bugle things they use to hunt, them things are more annoying than the hounds themselves...if they deserve to call themselves hounds a'tall!".

Copper laughed, "Don't fret Chief, I don't think their master even knows what one of those English bugles looks like" he said. "Let's hope not!" Chief answered. Copper and Chipi just shook their heads and then prepared themselves for the bumpy ride ahead. 


	5. The Chase

Chapter 5 

A few hours later, the two trucks which were bumping along the dirt trail they were following, came to rest in a small open spot of the forest that looked like a good spot for the hunters to set up camp. The occupants of the first truck, Amos, Andy, Chief, Copper and Chipi quickly and with little difficulty exited the truck. As Amos and Andy walked off to begin setting up camp, Chief, Copper and Chipi stretched out from the trip.

Charlie and Jeff got out of their truck as well and walked over to where Amos and Andy already were. "So, we gonna fully set up camp?" Charlie asked. Amos gave a half nod, "Well, I figures we best at least get the tents and everything set up for when we get back" he said, "but I was thinkin' we'd just set us up some bacon off ta the side while we get camp set up so's we can just get on out there trackin' this 'coon and not have to fool with cookin' up a full fledged breakfast. That'd just take too long".

Both Charlie and Jeff nodded at this sage hunter advice and were in complete agreement as Andy stared at the older adults like they were crazy. He'd been awake since before dawn and the only breakfast they were having was a few scraps of bacon! The young man didn't say anything though and just shrugged to show his agreement (sorta) with the set up.

Meanwhile the occupants of the back of the second truck had apparently experienced a little more difficulty throughout the trip than had those of the first truck, as was evident when the group exited. The two 'coon hound brothers, Tracker and Ridge, didn't seem to have any trouble and just leapt down from off of the truck bed. The three fox hounds though, didn't seem to find this feat as easy as the other hounds had. Exavier swayed unsteadily on his feet and Jip and Ben looked like they were struggling to keep their stomachs calm.

Exavier, being the somehow leader of the group, walked over to the edge of the truck ahead of his other two companions and peered down. "I say" he exclaimed, still sounding woozy, "How on earth am I expected to exit onto the ground if the bloody thing won't stop moving!". "I'm waiting for the whole truck to stop moving!" Jip replied. Tracker and Ridge chuckled at the fox hounds and Chief just rolled his eyes, muttering something about pansies

"I assure ya, the ground is as steady as it's ever been" Ridge said, "and the truck's stable too, so you two aint got nothin' ta worry about as far as falling". "Well, if you say so" Ben said. He stepped forward to try and set a foot down off the truck, but ended up toppling over a bit and knocking both himself, Exavier and Jip out of the truck. The trio plopped down onto the ground, with Jip and Ben right on top of Exavier.

"I say chaps, this is quite undignified" Exavier said, "So as soon as you two are able to get yourselves oriented once more, if you wouldn't mind kindly moving right off, I would greatly appreciate it". Chief shook his head and huffed at this statement, "Why in tarnation do them fancy pants do that!" he muttered to himself. Chipi turned to him, "Do what?" she asked. Chief sighed again, "Say 'get off of me' in five sentences!" Chief exaggerated.

Chipi smiled, "They're just being polite". Chief muttered something else and then wandered off over to where the hunters were. Copper leaned over and whispered to Chipi, "It's a lost cause". Chipi turned to him, "What is?" she asked. "Getting Chief to change any of his opinions, especially about foreign hounds" Copper replied. Chipi smirked slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm noticing" she sighed.

Suddenly there was a great disturbance and interruption to anything else which started with Chief barking wildly (as did a lot of disturbances) and then later, shouts coming from the men of the hunting group. The three fox hounds all rapidly jumped up from their pile, suddenly completely better from the truck ride due to the shock this disturbance. Copper, Chipi, and the 'coon hound brothers glanced around as well to try and spot whatever the problem was.

A frantic rustling was heard as something skittered across the branches of the nearby trees. The sound and falling leaves passing over the group and continuing on down the path. Chief was close on its tail apparently and soon rushed past the others calling back, "It's the Ghost 'Coon, we've got him! Stupid thing was right there in the tree!". At least five hounds suddenly perked up at that as Ridge, Tracker, Exavier, Ben and Jip all quickly rushed off after Chief. Their masters as well as Andy quickly followed after the dogs.

"Wait, how do you know it's the actual Ghost 'Coon?" Chipi asked confused. Copper just shook his head before the two of them also took off after the group. "I won't say it's not a valid question" Copper said, "Chief's got this tendency to just go with assumptions, all we can do is just hope it's not a wild goose chase". Chipi smiled as they ran after the group, "You mean wild 'coon chase?". Copper smiled and laughed, "Yeah, that".

As they continued gaining on the group, Copper shook his head, "If this 'coon really is capable of just disappearing into trees, we're gonna need a better plan than just running blindly after it" he said. He called up front, "Hey Chief! Yall gotta divvy up somehow if ya don't want it to split on us. Even a normal 'coon could dodge out of our range with us in a big group like this".

"No way!" Cheif called back, "No Ghost 'Coon is getting the best of me, and I'm getting at it before at least these fancy pants foreigners do! but even concerning Ridge and Tracker, I'm not splitting us up and givin' anyone the chance to sneak it away from me!". Exavier and even Ridge and Tracker looked insulted. "Well I dare say, old chap!" Exavier retorted, "We're certainly more likely to get that beast before you, we're a well oiled, cooperating team Ben, Jip and I are, and we can certainly out do you country hicks if it's a war you want!".

"Well we aint taken' this from either of ya!" Tracker yelled, "me and Ridge'll out do the both of ya". As this argument continued, and each of the three "groups" now tried to outrun each other as they continued after the 'coon still hidden up in the trees as it continued to run on, Copper shook his head, "Great, now Chief's got a competition going that's gonna just ruin the whole thing. Honestly I wonder why he's gotta be like that sometimes.".

"He seems to have wrapped his pride up into the hunts too much" Chipi said, "it's like an animal getting away is a personal insult to him". Chipi suddenly thought of something, "Hey Mr. Copper, if we were to find that 'coon first, do you think Mr. Chief would get mad at **us**?" she asked. Copper sighed and shook his head, "I honestly don't know," he said, "with as competitive as he is right now, it's hard to say and I've had Chief get mad over me having success at a hunt, 'course that was back when I was younger, about your age and it was just the whole adjustment stage I think".

Chipi nodded, "Oh, ok, so even if I do somehow find this 'coon first, I shouldn't let on?" she continued. Copper smiled, "Chipi if you find that Ghost 'Coon, a normal 'coon or anything else first you should say so and take honest pride in it, don't worry over what Chief may think, gosh he's so unpredictable you'd never have time for anything else if you worried over that all the time". Chipi nodded, "Ok, I just didn't want to get on his bad side". "No, Chief's bad side is not a good place to be" Copper replied.

As they continued to follow after the 'coon, Chipi looked slightly worried, "Gosh, if some of the others do find the Ghost 'Coon first I hope they don't torture it too much".

Copper smiled, this was what he loved about his young ward, "Yeah, me too" he said, "but maybe the competition they're in will help out there and they'll be so busy verbally tearing each other apart they'll leave the 'coon alone". Chipi shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, though that's not much better". Copper chuckled, "No, not really, but it's all I've got for optimistic thoughts right now". Chipi smiled, "It'll do" she replied as the group still kept at chasing whatever was in the tree.


	6. More Company and It Disapeared

Chapter 6

The dogs continued to tear their way across the forest floor after the 'coon that was skirting through the tree tops trying to escape them. They were all still going at the same pace, although Chief would constantly put on extra bursts of speed and gain a tad bit on the Fox and 'Coon hound teams he was trying to beat. Exavier would have none of that though, "Come on boys keep up! We won't let this backwoods show off out do us!" he called back to Ben and Jip. The two Fox Hounds tried to keep up with their leader.

"Hmm" Tracker huffed, "Come on Ridge, we're slackin!" he called to his brother as they tried to keep up as well, "Ya don't' want them fancy pants or ol' Chief ta get ta the 'coon first and lord it over us do ya?". Ridge looked horrified by that possibility, "Oh, tarnations no!" he exclaimed, "If Chief got ta the Ghost 'Coon first we'd never hear the end of it!" he shuddered. The 'Coon Hounds burst forth with new determination.

As they continued to tag along the back, Copper shook his head, "Classic Chief" he sighed, "Trouble always following him". Chipi was about to agree and say something when she suddenly noticed something up ahead. Recognizing what it was, she turned to see if the others had noticed as well, seen as they were barreling right towards it. Yet, Chief, Exavier, Jip, Ben, Tracker and Ridge's attention was all centered on the trees above with the 'coon in them, they weren't looking where they were going!

"Guys!" Chipi called, to try and get their attention in time, but it was too late. All six of the preoccupied dogs crashed into the blur of light brown fur that had been caught off guard by their quick approach. Chipi flinched and then, with a sigh, walked over to assess the damage of this scuffle. "Well Landsakes!" exclaimed a voice with what sounded like an Irish and Southern accent mixed. Soon after, the blur of light brown fur the hounds had run into wiggled his way out of the group.

Seeing that no one was hurt, Chipi laughed slightly, "Sorry Clover, they were a bit distracted" she said. The group of competing hounds had literally run into the dog that Andy's park ranger friend, Todd, owned. The Irish setter, Clover. Well, at most it was known that Clover was probably mostly Irish Setter, no one knew his exact lineage, but he was a bit petite even for his breed, being the same height as Chipi herself. The dog came in as a handy scout dog for Todd throughout his park ranger duties.

Clover smiled at Chipi's explanation and, shaking himself off, turned back to look at the group of hounds as they stood up. Copper finally reached where they were, and stopping near where the others were, just rolled his eyes at the other hounds. "Oh I see" Clover said, glancing back to Chipi once more, "So what are you all after this time?".

Chipi began to reply, when Tracker walked over and cut her off, "Hold up a minute Miss, don't tell him nothin' yet" he said, then turning to Clover he asked, "Aint you one of them scout dogs that's always helpin' get our masters in trouble?".

Clover smiled, "Not as long as they're not hunting what they shouldn't, and I don't know, I only trail what my master or one of the others tells me to".

"Tracker relax" Chipi said, "Clover's a friend". The spaniel smiled slightly to herself though, apparently it was impossible for her to make non-controversial friends. Clover smiled as well, knowing what Chipi was probably thinking since he knew about Chipi's forest animal friends. Clover had met Chipi back a little after their masters, Andy and Todd, first found each other again, back when they were both puppies, and he had always liked hanging around with her (although getting Binx to agree to that had taken a while) yet as much as he considered her a friend, Clover had also very early on started feeling jittery around Chipi and he didn't know why.

These feelings weren't particularly hindering to him now though. Chipi turned back to where Clover was to answer his last question he has asked before having to defend himself, "Anyway, we're currently tracking the Ghost 'Coon" she told him. Clover looked interested, "Oh! Well, that's quite a task" he said. Tracker stepped forward, "Yep, but we're up to the task!" he exclaimed proudly with a smile. Ridge nodded.

Exavier huffed, "Well, I still pity these two when they are shocked to find that we have found this elusive creature first" he said. Jip and Ben nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to keep Exavier here from lording it over the chaps to much" Jip said, "He can be a tad insensitive when he becomes proud" he whispered. Chief just rolled his eyes, "Well none of you are finding anything first, so you should all just pity each other!" he said, pushing forward past the group and scanning for the Ghost 'Coon once more. It seemed to have already disappeared, but Chief was determined the chase wasn't going to be over just yet.

As Amos and Andy made their way over to where the dogs were, they noticed Clover. Amos sighed, "Let me guess, your ranger buddy's spying on us and planning to stop us from getting the 'coon" the old hunter said. Andy smirked, "Now Mr. Amos, Todd wouldn't do that; besides we're not hunting illegally. I do wonder if he's around though if Clover's over here". Amos huffed, "Hmm, well let's hope not" he muttered before moving off to watch Chief sniff around and watching for if his dog found anything. Given the atmosphere, and figuring he should, Copper joined him in searching.

Andy shook his head at Amos' last statement then bent down and motioned to Clover, "Here Clover, here boy" he said. Clover turned and noticed Chipi's master as well as his master's best friend motioning to him and quickly jogged over. Andy smiled and pet Clover, "Hey there boy! Where's Todd, he around?" he asked, "Or did you wander off on you own". Clover of course couldn't answer, but he licked Andy's hand affectionately.

Chipi had been smiling, watching this, when she suddenly heard something. Turning, she noticed the trees off to her right rustling. She scrutinized the spot. Chief, noticing her, turned from his sniffing, "Don't bother, kid. I already checked, there's nothing there, it's just the wind. The smell seems to be coming from...". Chipi's eyes suddenly went wide as she noticed something and she didn't hear the rest of Chief's sentence because she suddenly tore off after something. A rustle taking off through the trees again and a flash of gray and black answered for what Chipi's motivation was as the two took off.

Chief stood there flabbergasted, and the Fox and 'Coon Hound teams just stared in astonishment for a bit. Copper chuckled and grinned; Chipi had just spotted the Ghost 'Coon when the rest of them couldn't and was now taking off in a lone pursuit. "Atta girl!" Copper whispered at his charge having just outsmarted the bickering teams, maybe now they'd learn their lesson, and Copper was also just genuinely proud of his protege's skill.

He quickly took off following Chipi to help if she needed it. The hunters and Clover also noticed and took off after as well just as Chief and the other hounds with him snapped out of their shock and took chase as well. It wasn't spoken whether any of them, Chief included, would try and mussel in on Chipi's chase and try and be the one to bring the 'coon down even now, and truth be told the hounds probably didn't know themselves, but they took chase to at least keep up anyway.

As Chipi kept up with the 'coon charging through the trees, a look of inquisitive wondering would cross her face every now and then, there was something odd about this 'coon and Chipi would often get the feeling that she had almost noticed something but the 'coon moved to fast for her to ever grasp or guess at what it could be. The smell didn't tell her much either, it was blowing so fast she got the same "just out of her reach" feeling as she had with the sight.

The chase soon ended as the blur that was the 'coon quickly leapt from the clump of trees as he reached the end, and, as had happened many times before, he disappeared. Clover, Copper, Chief and the other hounds soon caught up with where Chipi was and Amos and Andy came up right after that. "Tarnation! I saw the whole thing, just like they say, he's gone!" Ridge said. Tracker shook his head, "How's he do it!".

Chief narrowed his eyes, "I aint givin' in that easy!" he said, sniffing around. "It's a 'coon, it's catchable, and I'm gonna do it!" he said as he sniffed yet picked up nothing. Copper looked perplexed as well. As the dogs nosed around, Amos motioned to Andy to stay quiet, "Scan the trees, and keep that scout quiet" he whispered, glancing through the branches himself, gun at the ready. Andy nodded, and placed a hand on Clover's head where the setter sat quietly next to him, being a scout dog and not hunter. Andy then scanned the trees himself.

Chipi meanwhile remained glued to her spot and staring forward, two very shocking details had just become apparent to her! 


	7. Finding the Ghost 'Coon

Chapter 7 

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Chief said, continuing to sniff around one of the nearby trees. Tracker and Ridge were also sniffing around some of the other trees in the area. Chipi had snapped out of her staring and was now trying to figure out what to do next in the plan she knew she had to come up with. She glanced over to where Copper was examining some of the trees, but thankfully not too absorbed in tracking as to be unable to be reached.

"Mr. Copper" Chipi whispered, keeping an eye on the others so as to make sure they didn't hear her or suspect anything. "Mr. Copper!" she whispered a bit louder, and finally caught the hound's attention. "Did you say something?" Copper asked, trotting over closer to where Chipi was sitting.

"Shh, not so loud!" Chipi whispered again, "look, I...there's something with...". The young spaniel sighed once more and then came out with it, after all she was asking for Copper's help because he would understand. "I think Midnight might be the Ghost 'Coon" she whispered over.

Copper looked surprised, "Woah, really! Are you sure!". Chipi nodded, "When the 'coon jumped, I think I recognized him. I don't know why I didn't recognize his smell before this, but...I'm pretty sure" Chipi continued, "I just have to check...and then figure out what to do from there".

Copper nodded, looking thoughtful, "Oh well, of course I understand" he whispered back, "don't worry, I'll keep Chief and his two competition teams busy. My only concern is...even if it is Midnight will you be able to find him? I mean, Midnight or not this is the Ghost 'Coon we're talking about, and if any of those stories are true".

Chipi nodded, "Oh no, I'd definitely think they have to be true now, if he's gone this long" she said, she then shrugged, "I don't know if I'll find him; but if I can do it first, and give him cover to leave, I'd like to try. If I can't locate him then I guess he's got himself into the clear on his own". Copper nodded, "Don't worry, like I said before, I'll keep the others busy".

"Yeah, and I'll help" another voice said. The two hunting dogs turned and found Clover approaching. The Irish Setter mix smiled, having known about Chipi's secret and even tagged along after Chipi as she ran around with Midnight, Binx and even Scuff a tad bit, Clover was more than an ally for her in this case. Copper and Chipi both smiled. "Well, I know my cover's in good paws with you two, thanks" Chipi said before departing.

Copper and Clover both nodded, as Chipi slipped off. Then, before turning their attention to the distraction, Copper grinned over at the young Setter next to him. "So, beyond just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, do I also pick up a hint of trying to impress somebody?" Copper asked. Clover immediately scrunched his face up and denied the accusation, "What? No, no! Nothing like that" he said, "Chipi's just a friend so...I'm happy to do it". Copper nodded, "Uh huh". At Clover's next look, the hound laughed, "Relax kid, I'm just teasing a bit" he said, "I'll back off, sorry. Now, let's get to our genius diversion plan".

Clover nodded, "Hopefully you've already got one, 'cause I don't" he said as the two of them headed over to where Chief and the fox hounds and 'coon hounds were.

* * *

Chipi continued to sniff her way across the forest floor. The scent that she was following, that she was pretty sure was Midnight's, was still so strangely different that she actually did doubt every now and then. Yet she didn't give up, that one glance had been enough to convince her, no less than eighty percent anyway, that she was indeed trailing her other best friend.

She sighed as she continued to both sniff and scan the trees about, it was starting to look hopeless, maybe there was a reason Midnight still had this "Ghost 'Coon" thing going for him. Just then the scent she was following finally became sharper. Chipi raised her head up and noticed an old shed out in the middle of these woods. Probably abandoned a while ago, judging from the disrepair it appeared to be in, and on top of the shed was a small vent, probably for easy air flow.

By all outward appearances it seemed to be just a normal shed, of no importance, but the smell appeared to get stronger the more Chipi stepped in that direction. She took a few more steps towards the shed, still with the scent becoming more apparent. A confused look came over Chipi's face, it made no sense, yet she would swear that where Midnight had ended up was inside the old shed. The only problem with this was that the door was wide open, and in the daylight sun she could tell that the shed was empty.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling she was right. She took a few more steps forward and called out unsurely, "M-Midnight?", still half expecting to either just be talking to the air, or to the wrong raccoon, although deep down she didn't think so. There was silence. Chipi sighed.

She glanced back and made sure Copper and Clover had still been successful in keeping the other hounds away from this spot, then turned back to the shed, "Midnight come on I know you're there, what are you doing? Hiding in the vent? It's just me and you know I won't turn you in".

The head of a raccoon soon came into view from the vent of the shed and soon Midnight did step all the way out as he sighed, "Ya don't have to be that good at it!" he said, fake annoyed as he grinned at Chipi, "So I guess you found me out, even after I took a dip in about a million different spice barrels just to be sure".

That was it Chipi realized, that was why Midnight's smell had thrown her! Yet she still just stared with a bewildered look on her face, now that she found out for sure she was right in what she thought. "What?" Midnight asked, leaping over to a branch and making his way down closer to the ground.

Chipi shook her head, "You, you lied!" she said, not really sounding angry or anything, just surprised and slightly insulted. "You stood there while Binx, Scuff and I talked about the Ghost 'Coon and let on like you knew nothing...wait, so do Binx and Scuff not even know either?" she suddenly asked, noticing that little fact.

Midnight smiled apologetically, "Well, no, with you and Binx I wouldn't tell one of you something and not the other; and...well friend or not, I definitely wouldn't tell Scuff something I wouldn't you or Binx". Chipi nodded, "Oh, so you just equally lied to both of your best friends, I guess that's fair", there was laughter in her tone, even if she did have a point.

"Aw I'm sorry Chipi" Midnight said, "if it helps, it all but killed me to not be able to tell either of you. The whole time during that conversation back at your master's hut when we were all talking about it and I had to pretend to just be another normal forest citizen inspired by the tale, which let me tell you complimenting your own self like that is more awkward than you think it would be". Chipi laughed at this. "Well you did it with grace I must say".

Midnight smiled, "I, I wanted to tell you two, really I did, we've never had secrets our whole childhood; but...I thought the best bet was to have no one know. My own family doesn't even know". Chipi smiled, "Well then I guess I can't be too insulted. Don't worry Midnight, we'll make it like no one knows again. You're secret's safe with me" she said.

Midnight smiled brightly, now seeing that Chipi was ok with his not having told her. "Well, maybe we can break the silence a tad bit. After all, I think Binx would be highly insulted himself if you never told him you officially caught the Ghost 'Coon...can't tell you how many times I pulled that vent trick and no one saw through it. I love sheds out in the middle of woods, very convenient" Midnight finished with a grin.

Chipi laughed again, "I guess I did, it didn't hit me at first. Wow, I found the Ghost 'Coon...and you get to continue on like it never happened, since I can never tell any other dogs". Midnight shrugged, "Eh, if I can live with the fact that I know I have actually been found" he answered, "although if I had to be found, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have the honor go to" he added with a smile.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So if we can just live with the fact that we've been lied to..." Chipi finished, turning a smile over to Binx. Her, Binx and Midnight were all outside her Master's cabin once more, the hunting trip having concluded once Chipi had to tell the other dogs that she hadn't found anything either and the Ghost 'Coon seemed to have escaped yet again. Copper and Clover had had their doubts about that though, but didn't say anything to the contrary; and still remained silent on the matter after Chipi set them straight.

After having the entire story relayed to him, Binx turned an incredulous look over to Midnight, "Why you little liar!" he said, though like Chipi, clearly not too angry, just shockingly insulted. Midnight smiled embarrassed yet again, and then launched into an explanation of his actions similar to what he had told Chipi. The young spaniel just smiled and sent her amused, happy look over to Binx, almost begging the fox to accept Midnight's explanations as the they listened to their friend's excuses.

Afterwards, Binx merely rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Oh alright, I guess I can see why you would have had to keep it secret, and if you didn't even tell you own family...".

"Exactly what I said" Chipi agreed. Binx smiled, then turned his attention over to Chipi, "but still, Midnight or not, how cool is it that you actually found the Ghost 'Coon!" he said, with that classic grin of his. "Exactly what I said" Midnight said with a grin, realizing he did such, but still unintentionally copying Chipi's words from earlier.

Chipi laughed and then smiled back, "Yeah, I guess it is cool, only too bad no one can ever know about it, I mean Copper and Clover are the only other dogs who know the Ghost Coon's officially been caught".

Binx shrugged, "Well, the way I see it everyone who counts knows about it" he stated. Chipi and Midnight just sighed and then smiled. 


End file.
